This application is for partial support of the biannual Gordon Research Conference on Hemostasis to be held at Plymouth State College in Plymouth, New Hampshire July 9-14, 2000. This international conference has been in existence since 1973 and has a long-standing tradition of providing a forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting edge research in the field of hemostasis. It also has a longstanding tradition of providing a setting in which scientists from academia and industry can meet, discuss their mutual interests and help to foster the development of promising graduate students and postdoctoral researchers. Topics for the program were selected with considerable input from the wider community of hemostasis investigators, including those who attended previous meetings. Based on that input, special emphasis will be placed on megakaryocyte and platelet biology, predisposing factors in the development of arterial and venous thrombosis, and the translation of recent basic science discoveries to the early stages of clinical development. Scientists from the United States and from all parts of the world are expected to participate. Total attendance will be limited to approximately 135, allowing the conference to retain the informality and close interchange that are hallmarks of the Gordon Conference series. Many of the speakers have been or will be invited in advance. Others will be chosen from late-breaking developments and from the abstracts that are submitted for presentation as posters. Nine lecture sessions and two poster events are planned and will cover: 1. Megakaryocytes: regulation of platelet formation 2. Platelet signaling receptors and their effectors 3. Regulation of the platelet cytoskeleton and secretion 4. Mechanisms of integrin activation 5. Genetic approaches to hyperactive hemostasis and its consequences 6. Hemostatic mechanisms in development and the central nervous system 7. Proteases and other coagulant proteins 8. Slugging it out at the vessel wall 9. Therapeutic applications of hemostasis research: moving toward clinical development